Who Did This To You?
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: After Aiichiro calmed down, Rin pulled him away slightly to get a better look at his face. The bruise on his pale face was worse than he had thought it was. He softly rubbed a thumb against it, looking into his red and puffy blue eyes as he spoke. "Who did this to you, Ai?" Rintori! One-shot!


**Title:** Who Did This To You?  
**Series:** Free!  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Aiichiro Nitori, Momotarou Mikoshiba, Rin Matsuoka  
**Pairing:** Rintori

**Summary:** _After Aiichiro calmed down, Rin pulled him away slightly to get a better look at his face. The bruise on his pale face was worse than he had thought it was. He softly rubbed a thumb against it, looking into his red and puffy blue eyes as he spoke. "Who did this to you, Ai?"_

* * *

Aiichiro burst into the room with tears in his eyes, causing his roommate, Momotarou to jump and look over at him worriedly. The silver-haired boy tried to sloppily wipe away his tears before he was questioned about why he was crying, but he was too late. In the blink of an eye, the younger boy was in front of him, a hand gripped his shoulder. Aiichiro looked up into Momotarou's worried eyes.

"Nitori-senpai? What's wrong?!" Momotarou asked, "Do you need me to get Rin-senpai?"

Aiichiro quickly shook his head. _Rin-senpai can't know about this._

"I'm fine, Momo-kun, I just had something in my eye." Aiichiro said with a forced smile.

"But you have a bruise on your face.." Momotarou stated, pointing to the small forming bruise underneath Aiichiro's mole.

The smaller boy gased, screaming a quick "I'm fine!" before running to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. He slid down to the floor and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arm around his legs and resting his head in his knees. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, and he could've sworn he felt his body shaking. Aiichiro tried his hardest to muffle out his sobs so he wouldn't worry Momotarou more than he already was. He really didn't need him calling Rin and having him find out about all of this.

After a few minutes, Aiichiro carefully stood up and walked over to the mirror, placing a hand on the bruise. He knew there was no way for it to go unnoticed, especially by Rin, who noticed _everything_ when it came to him. The small boy opened up the drawer and dug through it until he found some concealer hidden at the very bottom. He quickly grabbed it and poured a little bit on his fingers, carefully applying some on his face to hide the bruise. Aiichiro tried his hardest to cover up the bruise without it looking obvious, but he wasn't having any luck with his trembling hands. He sighed as he grabbed a towel and wiped away his hard work, and he stared at the bruise once more as tears resumed rolling down his cheeks.

"Why did this have to happen...?" Aiichiro whispered, staring at his dull reflection.

* * *

_Aiichiro sat in his desk, staring out the window. He was thinking about the upcoming relay, and how he knew he needed to practice way more than he already was in order to make it to nationals. Interrupting his thoughts, his teacher cleared his throat to get the classes attention. Next to him stood a male student that appeared to be his age with dark, short purple hair and bright, small crimson red eyes._

_"Class, I'd like to introduce Ichikawa Yuuta." He announced. The classroom filled with claps, and the teacher scanned the room for an empty seat, "Ichikawa, you can sit behind Nitori. Nitori Aiichiro, please stand."_

_"Y-Yes!" Aiichiro shot out of his desk._

_Yuuta nodded before making his way over to his seat behind the nervous silver-haired boy, and dropped his bag to the floor, taking a seat at his new desk. Aiichiro quickly sat back down, and the teacher began the lesson._

_After what felt like centuries, the class ended with the ring of a bell, and everyone gathered their books and bags and left the classroom. Aiichiro scurried to put away his books and hurry over to swim practice, but he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, earning a small jump from the shy boy. He turned around to see it was the new student._

_Yuuta grinned, "Want to hang out? We can do homework together if you'd like?"_

_"O-Oh, I'm v-very sorry, Ichikawa-kun, b-but I have to hurry to practice!" Aiichiro stammered nervously._

_"Please, call me Yuuta, and practice for what?"_

_"S-Swimming."_

_"Ohh, I see. Well, maybe next time!"_

_Aiichiro nodded, "Maybe.."_

_Without another word, the silver-haired boy quickly hurried out of the room before Yuuta could ask anymore questions. Aiichiro hoped he didn't come off as rude, he was just really shy when it came to meeting new people. Because of how fast he was, he made it to practice in no time. In fact, he was one of the first ones._

_Rin turned to him with a smile, "Glad to see you're here early, Ai," he said softly, walking over to rub the boy's hair playfully._

_Aiichiro didn't know how to respond, so he simply smiled back, leaning into his boyfriend's touch._

_"Be sure to get as much practice as you need, but don't overwork yourself, got it?"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Good, now go get changed."_

* * *

_A few weeks had passed since Yuuta had arrived at Samezuka. Every day after classes, Yuuta would ask Aiichiro if he wanted to hang out, and every time Aiichiro would turn him down for practice. Yuuta was growing fed up with being turned down so many times. He had just wanted to spend time with the boy, get to know him more, was that too much to ask?_

_The bell rung, and Aiichiro quickly stuffed his books in his bag. Before he could get up to leave, Yuuta stood in front of him with a not-so happy look on his face, "Listen, we need to talk, Aiichiro."_

_The silver-haired boy felt uncomfortable with the use of his first name, "B-But I have to hurry a-and make it t-to practice.."_

_"I just want to hang out with you! Just __**hang out**__! Is that too much to ask! You're __**always**__ going to practice, can't you just skip it for __**one day**__?!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, b-but I can't!"_

_"Why not?!" Yuuta kicked the desk in front of him, causing the smaller boy to jump in his seat._

_"W-Why... W-Why does it h-have to be m-me..?" Aiichiro asked nervously._

_Yuuta looked directly into Aiichiro's aqua blue eyes, placing his hands on both of the smaller boy's cheeks. He leaned down closer until he was sure Aiichiro could feel his hot breath against his lips, "Because I'm in love with you, Aiichiro,"_

_"W-W-"_

_Aiichiro was interrupted by a pair of lips roughly pressed against his own. The silver-haired boy tried pushing the taller boy away, but the violet-haired boy had a death grip on him. Yuuta thrust his tongue into Aiichiro's mouth, and the smaller boy felt tears roll down his cheeks. He knew this was wrong, especially because he already had a boyfriend, and he was happy in his relationship. He didn't want this, at all. Finally, the smaller boy felt the strength to push him away, covering his mouth before the taller boy could try to attack him again._

_"I-I'm sorry, I-Ichikawa-kun... B-But I c-can't be w-with you..."_

_"__**Why not?**__"_

_Aiichiro gulped, "B-Because...I-I already have a..b-boyfriend..."_

_Everything happened in a flash. A fist collided with Aiichiro's cheek, sending him flying out of his desk and to the wall. Aiichiro cried out in pain as his head knocked into the wall. He reluctantly looked up at Yuuta, almost seeing an aura around him._

_"Now, there's one thing you should know about me. Something you __**would've**__ known if you actually agreed to hang out with me for once. I have a very, __**very**__ bad temper. Especially when I don't get what I want," Yuuta growled angrily, "Now, will you go out with me?"_

_Aiichiro didn't know what to do. He knew for a fact he certainly did not want to go out with him. He already had Rin, and he loved him with all of his heart. But he was also afraid of getting hurt again. Even if he said yes, would this abuse still continue? And what would happen to him if he said no? The smaller boy, shaking in fear, was afraid to find out. But he knew he certainly could not hurt Rin, nor could he involve him in something like this._

_"I-I'm so s-sorry, I-Ichikawa-kun!" Aiichiro cried before running around the desks and out of the classroom._

* * *

There was a knock on the bathroom door, causing Aiichiro to let out a small cry.

"Ai? It's Rin. Momotarou called me right away. Open up."

Aiichiro covered his mouth with his hands, hot tears continued to roll down his cheeks. _Rin-senpai can't know about this!_ The silver-haired boy really didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He didn't want to avoid his boyfriend, especially when he knew something was wrong. However, he knew he couldn't involve him in something like this. He didn't know what Yuuta was capable of. Even with hands pressed against his mouth, he let out a few loud sobs.

"Ai, please!" Rin banged on the door louder, "Open the door!"

In a flash, Aiichiro was by the door, unlocking it and open it to lock eyes with the taller boy. Rin walked into the bathroom and closed it, locking the door for privacy. The smaller boy latched his arms around Rin's neck, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. The redhead wrapped his arms around Aiichiro's waist, rubbing his back as the silver-haired boy sobbed loudly. After Aiichiro calmed down, Rin pulled him away slightly to get a look at his face. The bruise on his pale face was worse than he had thought it was. He softly rubbed a thumb against it, looking into his red and puffy blue eyes as he spoke.

"Who did this to you, Ai?" Rin asked quietly.

"I-I just.. s-stumbled into a w-wall... a-and f-fell down th-the stairs-"

"Aiichiro, please tell me the truth. Who did this to you?"

"...A-A...A n-new student...H-He wanted to hang out with me...H-He kept a-asking every d-day after c-classes...B-But I k-kept turning him d-down because of p-practices...H-He g-got mad at me...A-And he p-punched me...S-Saying he h-had a bad temper w-when he got m-mad..." Aiichiro felt another round of tears well up in his eyes. He felt bad for not telling Rin the whole truth.

"Who is he?"

"W-What..?"

"What's his name?" Rin growled, "I'll fucking teach him a lesson or two for hurting you like this."

"R-Rin-senpai, I-It's okay! D-Don't have to worry a-about it!"

"Don't worry about it?! Ai, he _hurt_ you! You have a fucking _bruise_!"

"I-I don't want you to get hurt!" Aiichiro screamed, clinging onto Rin as if his life depended on it, "P-Please, R-Rin-senpai! I-I wouldn't b-be able to l-live with m-myself if you g-got hurt because of m-me!"

"Ai..." Rin wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tightly, "Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you. He's in your class, right? You won't be able to avoid him, and I don't want you to get hurt again..."

"R-Rin-senpai...I-I don't th-think he'll h-hurt me again n-now that h-he..." Aiichiro's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he was about to say, but knew he was too late.

"He what...?" Rin asked nervously.

Aiichiro gulped, "He...H-He said he liked me...A-And...H-He kissed m-me-"

Without warning, Rin placed his hands on Aiichiro's cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, diving his tongue straight into Aiichiro's hot mouth. The smaller boy let out a moan as another tear rolled down his cheek. Aiichiro knew this is what he wanted. He wanted Rin Matsuoka. Nobody else. Aiichiro responded to Rin's kiss, wrapping his arms around Rin's neck to bring him closer and deepen the kiss even further. Rin broke the kiss apart, pressing his lips to Aiichiro's neck and nip at the sensitive skin. The silver-haired boy mewled as he felt Rin leave his mark.

"Now he knows you're taken," Rin growled, leaving more, lighter marks along his neck.

"R-Rin-senpai.." Aiichiro whined, closing his eyes in bliss.

"I love you, Aiichiro."

Aiichiro slowly opened his eyes to see Rin staring at him with a loving smile, causing him to slightly blush, "I-I love you too, Rin-senpai.."

"Now you tell me his name and I'll make sure this _never_ happens again."

"R-Rin-senpaii!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Hnn I planned on having Rin be more overprotective in this and go kick some ass, but a comforting Rin is just as good c:_

_Hope you guys like it! Please review if you'd like! ; u ;_

_\- Kyoko_


End file.
